Misunderstood
by DawnQuest23361
Summary: A past that Jessica had put behind now appears in front of her eyes. The pain is something that is killing her. Will the mysteries of her life be revealed as she is reunited with the old friends who she'd left behind years back. What will happen? Will her life turn for the worse or for the better? Read more to find out. Rated t just in case.


_Thud! The bicycle crashed into the wall. The man had just managed to get his 4 year old daughter from harms' ways. He walked over to the crashed bicycle to see whether the young rider was fine. He seemed to have survived with but a few scratches and minor injuries._

_A worried mother came running from behind. "Toshiki! Are you alright?" She bent over to tend to her son. It was only then that she managed to notice the girl and her father. She immediately comprehended the situation. "I'm so sorry about this," she said to the father, "I sincerely hope that no one is hurt. "_

_The man replied, "no, we're fine. Luckily, I was able to get my daughter out of the cycle's way. Please do make sure that this doesn't happen again. Someone else might not be this lucky..."_

_The woman turned to face her son, looking as though she was about to scold him._

_"Now Toshiki! I am -" she was interrupted by a tug at the end of her skirt. She looked down. It was the little girl who's father she'd been talking to. "Yes sweetie?"_

_She looked up with slightly red cheeks and said, "Please don't scold him. I'm not hurt, nor is papa, see?"_

_The woman was astonished by this._

_The girl then walked over to the kid. She spoke in broken Japanese, as though she was still learning the language. "Hi! My name is Jessica, Jessica Gregory. I'm new here so I don't know how you do this in Japan but... um, will you be my friend?" She looked at him hopefully as she held out her hand. The boy with brown hair and emerald eyes looked up. He locked his eyes with hers'. He paused for a second and then took her hand. She smiled a shy smile at him. He returned a bright smile and said, "Hai! I'd love to be your friend. My name is Kai Toshiki. Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you) Yoroshiko onegaishimasu! (Pleased to meet you)"_

Light grey eyes fluttered open.

_ Why that dream?_ - Jessica sighed.

That small encounter had resulted in a great friendship but as usual there just had to be a fallout. It was just that way, always. She would bring bad luck for everyone she truly cared for, even her own mother had...

She pushed off the bed covers, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. "You're up?" She was greeted warmly by her uncle. She didn't deserve that warmth.

"Long day tomorrow. Plus, there's good news about your mother."

Jessica's ears perked up. "What?!"

"Ah! i knew that would catch your attention! so, about that, she'll be talking to you very soon! You're going to Japan so that you can be with her and she can continue with her treatment. Plus you'll get to see Max! I'll be accompanying you but will be staying only for a few weeks. I'll miss you kiddo. I'm sure used to having you around." He said as he ruffled her hair.

She'd not stayed back in Japan, because of her studies. Her father and brother had stayed back with her grandparents to take care of her mother. She'd insisted on moving back home since she didn't want to cause her family any more trouble than she already had... Now, she was going back after 3 months. Her school year had ended after all, she had no excuse to stay. It had all been her fault. Now, it was her time to face it, to try and make amends, to try and not ruin everything.

* * *

He walked slowly, as though he was interested in wasting time. He looked up wondering when he would get a chance to play Vanguard and against whom. Whoever he was fated to play against, it had better be a worthy opponent. He checked the time on the wall clock in the class room. It was almost time for his afternoon nap. Damn! He couldn't sleep on his first day at school now, could he? He would just have to wait till the end of the day... Being a new kid was such a joy! (Sarcasm)

-end of school-

"Hey! Hey, you there! HEY!" He could hear the sound of footsteps increasing in speed, almost as if someone was trying to catch up with him. He didn't pay much attention to this and continued walking ahead, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, a person trying to stop him. Whoever this person was, he didn't care. No one was allowed to-

"Are you deaf or something? I called you like a dozen times." said a blonde kid, panting in the process.

"You're Kai Toshiki, right? Do you remember me? I'm Miwa Taishi. We used to be best friends."

"Vaguely." Was his curt reply.

"Vaguely what?"

Couldn't this guy understand anything? "I remember you vaguely."

The truth is that he didn't really care about his past anymore. All he cared about was bringing the one he cared about back.

"Huh! I thought you'd surely remember me... Anyways, do you still play that card game we used to play when we were kids?"

Ah! Now this was something of his use. However, he still showed no signs of interest.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. so, its GREAT to see you! Now about Vanguard, there's a small shop I go to. Maybe you can join me today."

Before giving him a chance to reply, Taishi dragged him away...

* * *

Nostalgia. That was all she could feel. Things she missed, things she was going to miss soon when she would no longer belong to this world, when she would be a free spirit soaring away, high in the sky.

"It's great to be back isn't it? Now we'll get to see everything properly. Also, you get to meet those friends of yours. What were their names again?"

She winced upon remembering. She stared blankly into space, a clear indication that she was in no mood to speak. Her uncle understood and quickly changed the topic. Not that she was going to be a part of the conversation... She wondered what her uncle would do. Tell the others or not? After all, he was the only one who knew about it, who knew that she-

"We're here!"

She looked up. Indeed they had reached. At the gate stood her grandmother and Max. Max. She hasn't seen her little brother since- well, since the accident.

_You could have saved her! If anything happens to her remember sis, it's all your fault!_ - his words rang clear in her mind.

It seemed as though her life was full of regrets. The pain and misery she brought to everyone- it was something she would never forgive herself for...

"Jessica! You've grown so much dear! We've missed you! In fact, some of your friends are here to see you!"

A gleam of curiosity shone in her eyes. Could it really be them? One of them she could understand but the other? Could he really be coming to meet her? Even after what he'd said?

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. It's-"

Before she could complete the sentence, Jessica was tackled into a bear hug by two over excited friends.

* * *

God! The players there were no good. There was no competition for him. How was he supposed to get better at this rate? He was going to make it to Nationals and confront him - Ren.

Anyhow, there was this one particular guy who kept coming back, claiming to be a better player than him but always losing. What was his name again? Mori-something. It angered him that these people could even call themselves card fighters!

"Hey!"

He looked up. Great, it was the Mori-kid again.

"What now?"

"This time lets battle with stakes! If you win, you get this!" Said Mori-something, as he held up a rare card. Blaster blade. He hadn't seen that once since he'd given his away to that beat up kid. This would sure be interesting.

"Okay."

They positioned themselves for the match.

"Stand up my Vanguard!"

"Stand up**_ the_** Vanguard!"

* * *

Tachibana Hikari and Yoshikawa Chiharu. Yeah she knew it was a false hope, but on the brighter side at least there were some of the others present, right?

She let out a sigh. She was still wrapped up in a tight embrace by her friends who just refused to let her go. She had called out for help but everyone else just went back into the house. Well then, she would just have to wait for them to let her go, god knows how long she would be able to survive. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a black haired guy. Ah! So he'd come too. All of her group mates, except her so-called "best friends" had remained in touch with her, even the cold and distant Mitsusada Kaname.

After they finally let go of her, she gasped out for air. Much to her surprise Hikari-San and Chiharu-San had already started planning out shopping schedules and the clubs that she had to join in school. They probably thought I was the Jessica who they used to know. The fact remains I was not.

"Ahem!"

All the chatter stopped. Mitsusada.

"She must be jet-lagged. Let her rest for a while, settle in and THEN we can talk or rather you, two can talk about this lame stuff."

"Kaname! It's not lame!" pouted Hikari.

"Yeah! How many times do we have to tell you!" added Chiharu.

"Hn."

Okay... They're still the bunch of odd balls they used to be... It's nice to see that some things haven't changed... She thought.

"Hmmph! Well whatever! But you, Jessica, have to join our school!"

"Yeah! Hitsue's the best!"

"Um, I don't know anything. Better speak to my uncle and dad. They've already decided which school. Besides, isn't Hitsue quite far? I mean, I'd have to live in the city all al-"

"Shit! I've got to convince them to send you to Hitsue! I'm going to see them inside now! Meanwhile, Kaname will give you my phone number-" said Chiharu.

"-our phone numbers." corrected Hikari.

" Yeah! Well bye!"

" Ja ne!"

They zoomed off leaving her and Mitsusada-kun alone. Staring off into space an awkward silence hung in the air.

"So, Mitsusada-kun-" she started in a monotonous tone.

"You've forgotten about me it seems."

"Are you asking me or informing me?"

"Informing."

"Oh. Of course not! I do remember you Mitsusada-kun! Plus, -"

"If you DID remember me, you should have remembered that I hate being called by my last name. It's just Kaname."

"Oh. Okay." She replied.

Kaname chuckled.

"What?!"

This guy. Getting her worked up over something so trivial. It was easy to feel normal around him...

Normal... Huh...

"Nothing"

"I demand an answer!"

"It's just that you haven't changed at all, Jessica-chan. You still have you still have a demanding nature... and that cute confused expression of yours..."

He mumbled the last bit but she heard it all right.

Cute little... She couldn't seem to get her head around that part.. Why would he-

Kaname had started walking into the house.

"Hey! Some help to carry the luggage would be appreciated!"

"Hmmm... I'll consider it."

* * *

Max was reluctantly telling her all about the new card game that he'd started playing. Cardfight-Vanguard.

He clearly didn't want to speak to her but their uncle had forced him.

"You've got to forget what's happened and start fresh!" He'd said.

"So... Would you like to try against me?" Max said.

We- the three of us- we used to play that game together right? He, he hated me now. The only reason she played was because of him. Was there any point in continuing?

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah, sure! I mean, newbies are a pain but this time I guess I can make an exception!" He smiled at her.

Had he forgotten already? Did he accept her again?

"Fine then. Brace yourself because I'm no newbie!"

This was her chance at trying to go back to the way things used to be.

_Try not to mess it up..._- she said to herself.

"Do you even have a deck?"

"'Course I do!" She rummaged through her belongings to find the box labelled memories. Ah! She was right! She'd not thrown it away, at least not yet.

**(I'm not going to write the battle. Imagine it taking place. I won't even tell you which deck Jessica uses. That mainly cuz I haven't made up my mind but yeah, whatever!)**

"I see that Kagero hasn't lost its charm yet! You match it pretty well!" Said Jessica to her kid brother.

"It's no fair! I lost to you and you haven't played in years!"

"I don't know what to say..."

"Hey I know! Why don't I take you to the card shop I visit? It's totally cool and everything!"

She laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Sure. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Great!"

She didn't remember the last time that she'd been this happy. Well now she had the next day to look forward to right?

* * *

"These are my friends Kamui, Rejji and Ecchi!"

"Hajimemashite!"

"Same here yo!"

They seemed really sweet and on top of it their team Handsome had made it to nationals last year. They must be pretty darn good. It was nice to see that he'd made so many friends in such a short period of time. Hopefully, he'd have a better luck than she did...

* * *

-a week later-

"Students! We have a new entrant. It's a month or so late but I want you all to make her feel as welcome as possible!"

Yeah right! Like that was going to happen.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself."

(Skip to lunch break)

She was in class 1-A of Hitsue High. It seemed that the two bffs had managed to convince her dad and uncle. Hitsue was a 2 hour train ride away from where they were staying but given her current condition it would be too taxing. This, her uncle had suggested that she live in an apartment in the main district. He'd also arranged for trips to the nearby hospital with a well known doctor without anyone else getting to know.

Hikari-San and Chiharu-San were in class 1-B. at least Kaname was with her.

"Come, it's lunch. Let me 'introduce' you to the others."

She followed his lead to class 1-B.

Hikari-San and Chiharu-San were sitting near the window with two boys from our grade.

Looking at them, she stopped in her tracks. Could it be? It had to be! Her heart started pounding wildly against her chest. How would they react? More importantly, he? Would they look down on her or accept her?

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your appearance Kaname. Took you long enough!" Said the blonde. Taishi. Oh how she'd missed him, his jokes his smile, his foolhardiness! Everything.

"Oh ha! Very funny." Retorted Kaname.

"Anyways, I've brought someone along today..."

The brunette turned around.

_Toshiki. Toshiki. Toshiki._ That was all going in in her mind. She longed to see him laugh again. She longed to spend time with him. She longed for his friendly touch, his pointless conversations- everything!

"I don't like new comers! Take her away." Said Toshiki dryly.

New- comer?! After all this time?! She was nothing but a new comer? She wasn't even worthy to hold a grudge against? Was that all she'd ever meant to him? Was that how little he'd cared?

Anger boiled up inside her like the fiery hot magma in a magma chamber, ready to spurt out of a volcano. Rage blinded her. It controlled her body now.

"Oi Kai!" Said someone. Who? She didn't care! Temper clouded her mind.

She involuntarily stepped forward. Walked right up to him. Everyone was watching her. What would she do?! Truth is, she wasn't quite sure herself.

Smack! Her hand landed on his cheek. Without taking a moment to look at his stunned face, she turned and bolted out the door.

"Don't tell me!" Said Kai angrily. Who did that girl think she was? Yet, there was something familiar about her.

"Fine!"

"Ugh!" She had hit him quite hard. His cheek had gone red. He would kill her!

"Okay, okay. But are you sure you don't remember her?"

"No... Wait! Was that? No it can't be!"

"That's the longest sentence you've ever spoken!" Said Miwa, truly astonished.

"Was she - Jessica?!"

"Aha..." He started nodding his head like Noddy.

* * *

A/N:

Dawn: Hooray! That's that. My first anime fic... well, what will happen next? Realization has finally struck Kai. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism and please R&R or F&F guys! Oh! Also, I'm really sorry about introducing so many unimportant minor OCs... Kaname will probably play an important role. Let's see if you've guessed his connection to the actual story.

Hikari & Chiharu: Hmmm... Unimportant, you said. *sharpen blades which randomly appear in their hands* Attack!

Dawn: *yelps* Save me! So, I got to go guys but I'll see you soon. *mumbles* Hopefully. *runs out*


End file.
